


Digital Love

by Moonwave



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, I Finally Wrote Something Nice, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/pseuds/Moonwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave and Blaster jam. For Binkie 'cause she's fabulous and she writes me fics without me asking. Song by Daft Punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/gifts).



> It took like six hours for me to type this. You better like it.

_Last night I had a dream about you_  
 _In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_  
 _And it looked like everyone was having fun_  
 _A kind of feeling I've waited so long_

 

Soundwave shuts his eyes, exhausted after an incredibly long day, and falls asleep. Blaster sneaks up on him slowly, and jumps on the sleepy tapedeck. His arms wrap around the blue mech, who barely stirs. The bright red mech smiles and lays down next to Soundwave. He falls asleep, cuddling up to the blue mech.

 

_Don't stop come a little closer_  
 _As we jam the rythm gets stronger_  
 _There's nothing wrong with just a little bit of fun_  
 _We were dancing all night long_

 

Blaster wakes up slowly, his head resting on something that was definitely not a pillow. Soundwave's warm servos rest on the side of Blaster's face, and the blue tapedeck is staring lovingly into the red's eyes. A brief thought flits into Blaster's mind.  _His eyes are like gold..._

 

_The time is right to put my arms around you_  
 _You're feeling mine_  
 _You wrap your arms around too_  
 _But suddenly I feel the shining sun_  
 _Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

 

Blaster sits up and presses his face against Soundwave's unmasked one. "I love you." Soundwave says quietly. His smile is glowing. The one action is enough to make Blaster happy.

 

 

  
_Ooh I don't know what to do_  
 _About this dream and you_  
 _I wish this dream comes true_

 

Blaster's happy grin stretches across his faceplates. "You're a dork, Sounders. But I love you too."

 

_Ooh I don't know what to do_  
 _About this dream and you_  
 _We'll make this dream come true_

 

Soundwave pouts slightly. "I am the Decepticon Third in Command. I am dignified."

 

_Why don't you play the game?_  
 _Why don't you play the game?_

 

Blaster playfully tweaks Soundwave's nose. "You're _my_ dork."

 


End file.
